


i wanna be yours

by bellamavi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Consent, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Quiet Sex, Sleepovers, Starker, Top Tony Stark, Young Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamavi/pseuds/bellamavi
Summary: Students Peter and Tony have to be quiet, because aunt May is sleeping in her room next to Peter's. Needless to say, it's difficult to keep quiet when being under Tony Stark, am I right?





	i wanna be yours

“One last round?” Tony asked, glancing at Peter, who was chewing last pieces of chips.

“I’m tired, man. And we didn’t even finish the assignment”, indeed, a pile of text books and encyclopedias had been put away before they decided to play video games. “Just thirty minutes, then we’re back to work” was a total bullshit, because they spent around four hours in total on beating each other’s asses in Crash Team Racing, Peter’s favorite Crash Bandicoot edition. They’d leave only to use the bathroom, give aunt May a polite smile and reassure her that they were working very hard.

Tony’s parents were strict about school, but didn’t really care about their son’s whereabouts after that. That’s why he always loved spending time at Peter’s – the cutest boy in the entire city – house, with a loving aunt who actually wanted to know what was Peter up to. That’s also why he did not want to go home. And Peter could see it in his desperate eyes.

“You can stay the night, I think. May loves you since you’ve broken Flash’s nose last time he talked shit about me.”

“Is that so?” Tony chuckled, “Well then, I’m gonna give her my best smile and promise I will do that again.”

A soft smirk appeared on Peter’s face when he recalled the situation. It was very strange and great at the same time, seeing Flash being knocked down to the floor by Tony’s fist. He’d got detention that day, but as he admitted after, “It was fucking worth it”.

May agreed for the spontaneous sleepover, reminding the boys to be quiet, because she had to wake up early the next morning. And not to stay up too long, since they had school starting at 9 AM.

Peter shut the door and looked at his friend, sitting on the floor, writing something on the paper they had their unfinished assignment.

“What are you doing?”

“Finishing this garbage. Rogers will have to bear with this.”

“Let me at least read it, Tony!” Peter sat next to him on his heels and reached for the notebook. “That’s very important to me, do you remember? I need to pass this.”

“You will, Pete. Just let me handle the ending. Trust me.”

Tony’s eyes were vibrant with self-confidence and something else Peter couldn’t quite figure out yet. Something strong, because Tony was an emotional man, never ashamed of his feelings. But he had his secrets.

When Tony was writing the conclusion on their work, Peter went to take a shower, to refresh his mind and body. He’d been up on his feet since 6 AM that day and had around three cups of coffee. Tony on the other hand had so much energy that he attended gym five times a week, always making Peter envious.

May was long asleep when the boys showered and had their assignment rewritten on the computer and sent to their teacher.

“I’m exhausted. This school is killing me.” Peter complained with a heavy sigh, when settling himself on his bed, next to Tony.

“Have you tried talking to your aunt? Think she’d understand.”

“Nah. I mean, she’s great. I just… I don’t know, Tony, I feel like I’m overstressed. And nothing can really help me, unless the school is suddenly closed forever or something.”

“There’s lots of ways to relax. You should search for what suits you best.”

Never stopping the eye contact, Tony watched Peter as he nodded at first, then looked back, the silence making him feel awkward. They stared at each other for a while, both wondering if the other one felt the same.

“That’s pretty obvious, but… I like you, Peter. A lot.” Tony spoke, his eyes focused on Peter’s, to make clear that he was being honest.

“That’s not… obvious”, Peter smiled shyly, his cheeks turning red in a second, “I-I’m… glad to hear that…” His hands were shaking slightly, so he pressed them to the pillow he’d been hugging, refusing to reveal his nervousness. He wanted to be brave, but couldn’t find the courage to respond to Tony’s confession.

“I think it’s your turn now”, Stark gave him a bright grin, reassuring one. “Do you like me, Peter?”

“Y-Yes!” Peter exclaimed, instantly lowering his voice, “I do like you… so much…”

Peter tightened his grip on the old Star Wars pillow, but his arms went weak when Tony gently took it away from him and held his cheek.

“I have a few ideas to relieve your stress, Pete. You just have to ask me.”

Shivers went down Peter’s spine when Tony whispered these words straight to his ear.

“Ask you… to do what?”

“Anything. Anything you want me to do to you, I’ll do that with pleasure.”

Peter swallowed, never having felt this intimidated by Tony Stark before. He fantasized about their sexual life for years, even when it was just a silly crush in middle school and Peter didn’t really know how sex worked, and imagined them kissing in bed naked, touching each other’s genitals.

“I… I think I want… I really want to kiss you right now” He admitted with a soft giggle.

And Tony kissed him passionately, caressing his cheek and ear and neck.

Peter didn’t pay attention to when exactly they turned off the big light in his room, leaving the small lamp on the night cabinet only, and when they got rid of their sleeping clothes. His cock was pink, starving to be touched. Tony rubbed his own erection against his, squeezing his soft, bubble but.

“I wanted to taste you for so long, Petey-boy”, Tony whispered. “I’m gonna stretch you out now, if you let me.”

When Peter managed to let out a shaky approval, Tony reached for his cabinet, saying that he saw Peter’s pretty sex toy and lube hidden in there, a few months ago. He’d been jerking off to the thought of Peter fucking himself with it ever since.

Tony marked Peter’s thick thighs with a few hickeys, some of them closer to his groin, some of them closer to his knee. Truth be told, Tony loved these long, slim legs of his, especially in tight gym pants. Now he had them spread right in front of him, Peter’s well trained body flexible enough to expose his hole. The view was marvelous, Tony couldn’t wait any longer. He put his hands on both sides of Peter to support himself and touched the boy’s hole with the tip of his throbbing dick. Peter helped him get inside, both of them making soft sounds of pleasure.

“Quiet, sweet Pete. You don’t want your aunt to hear you’re taking dick right now, do you?”

Peter shook his head, panting, as light pain was filling his hole, just to be replaced by pleasure in a short amount of time. He grabbed Tony’s arms and held onto them when the other one was slowly moving, in and out, Peter’s position perfect for Tony’s dick to brush against his prostate with every thrust. Peter wanted to be loud so bad, he needed to express how much he loved what Tony did to him, how he looked, everything about him. He needed to praise every thrust, but he couldn’t, because aunt May was in her bed, sleeping right behind the wall, clueless about what was happening.

The bed underneath them started creaking when Tony’s pounding got faster and rougher. Peter had to cover his mouth with his hand, and because Tony was fucking him into the mattress, he was clenching his teeth on the soft skin, biting through it at some point.

“Poor baby boy, fucked so good and can’t even scream my name.” Tony leaned in and kissed him.

Peter’s tiny moans and hums were the sweetest thing Tony had ever heard.

Trying not to raise his voice accidentally, Peter stopped hurting his hand and said, “I’m coming, T-Tony…”

Tony knew it was his boy’s first time and he wanted to make his orgasm the best, so that Peter would never forget it. His final pounds were slow, but deep and stronger than before, abusing Peter’s prostate. With one hand, Tony stroked his dick very carefully, stimulating the sensitive spot between the head and the shaft. Peter wanted to scream when the climax hit him, but could only pant breathlessly as cum was appearing on his belly and chest. He didn’t wait long for Tony to fill him, listening to his cute little moans making it worth the overstimulation.

Tony rested on his back next to Peter, holding him close and caressing his face. They were still panting when they heard aunt May’s bedroom door opening, and her footsteps on the corridor. She was heading to the bathroom, they figured, but for a moment their hearts stopped. Peter looked at Tony and vice versa, and when May came back to her room, they chuckled warmly. It wouldn’t be so funny if she suddenly entered Peter’s bedroom and saw her nephew and his friend naked, one’s body covered in cum, though.

“That was amazing, Tony. Thank you.” Peter took his hand and kissed the back of it.

“I should thank you. You’re so beautiful when you’re filled by my dick, you know?” It made them both snort, and Peter rolled his eyes, too proud to admit that it flattered him.

“So”, Peter settled himself more comfortable on Tony’s chest, “What are we now, exactly?”

Tony thought about it for a few seconds, looked at him and asked, “What do you want to be, Peter?”

As cum was spilling slowly from between his butt cheeks, marking the sheets they were lying on, Peter answered genuinely with a smile, “Yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> based on the tumblr request: "teen tony and peter are fucking in the bedroom while aunt may is sleeping in her own room".  
starker blog: petersmoan.tumblr.com
> 
> I think this is my favorite request I've got so far! I really enjoyed writing this.


End file.
